Before You Commit
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: They had been in this pseudo sort of relationship for a long, long time now. But in all actuality, it was a true mockery of what was considered a real relationship for people that actually cared for one another.


Before You Commit.

Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warnings: Language and explicit content.

Hey, yay, look at me. Bein' active and shit. Anyway, I actually really like this story. =w= I got a little emotional in some parts.

* * *

"We have sex. That's all there is to it."

That's what Ulquiorra told him when he left his room that night. They had just finished, and immediately, the pale man left him alone in the bed.

Without the endearingly stoic man, Grimmjow felt a bit empty himself. He might not be the easiest person to get along with, but the raven-haired man was a surprisingly responsive lover, and it was nice to have him warming his bed at night.

However, tonight, his sheets were left chilled to the touch on the other side of the bed. Ulquiorra had made it clear that he was not supposed to develop any feelings for him, as they would not be received or returned. The azure-haired man was just an outlet for his sexual desires, and nothing more than that.

It was actually really disappointing.

Grimmjow sighed, falling down on his back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the situation he managed to get himself in. It'd been over a year now, after all…

On one hand, he had something a lot of men desired - unattached sex. Sex with no relationships, no emotional stress, no pressure to find out what they were to each other. None of that. It was always just a text that said, "I'm bored, come over." And yes, it was great not having to worry about the extra things that came with a relationship, but… At some point along the line, Grimmjow found himself being a little more than just attracted to Ulquiorra.

When they had sex, the pale man would lose that whole 'holier than thou' attitude he constantly possessed. He would let loose little, breathy gasps that sounded suspiciously like moans. His slender body would tremble wonderfully under his touch. His green eyes would glaze over with a look of lust so smoldering that he felt often as if he could drown in them. When he reached his peak, sometimes, if he teased him into it long enough, he would scream. And then afterwards, he got to see how flushed red his pale skin got, how darkly contrasted the hickies he left were to his milky skin.

It was the only time Ulquiorra ever allowed him to see under the blinds he had pulled over his eyes.

He never should have gotten feelings for Ulquiorra, he knew that. Dreadfully so. But that old, corny phrase that said the heart wants what the heart wants was painfully true.

Scowling at himself, Grimmjow pulled out his phone and typed up a message.

_Come over._

About ten minutes passed without a response. That was very unusual, for Ulquiorra's normal response time was limited to two or three minutes at the most.

_Hey, are you free tonight? _He sent another message just for counter measure.

After another five minutes passed, and he had yet to receive an answer, Grimmjow's impatience reached its limit.

He picked up his phone again and dialed the other man's number. It rang two or three times before the other end picked up.

"Hey, Ulquio-"

"Eh? Who?" A gruff voice cut him off, much too rough and deep to be Ulquiorra's. He heard something muffled in the background and then the man spoke again. "Oh, is that your name?" There was that muffled sound again, except this time, it was much more clear. The other voice was Ulquiorra's.

"Hey, dude, sorry but your friend's busy tonight." The unknown man sneered at him from over the phone. He heard Ulquiorra's voice again, responding to the taunt indignantly. Or at least, that was what he assumed by his tone, for he could not necessarily hear his words.

But what he heard next sparked a heavy sense of annoyance within his very core.

There was a statical sort of thump from the other end, indicating that the phone was moving. Ulquiorra was speaking again, he could hardly even hear his voice; he assumed that his _friend_ had tossed the phone to the other side of the room.

The other man's voice, on the other hand, he could hear clearly. "Who cares? Let him listen." The little shit was taunting him again. Probably raised him voice on purpose.

"Hey!" Grimmjow heard Ulquiorra's voice now, shouting in his annoyance. "I don't want to have to pay extra for a long, unnecessary phone call because yo- aanh!" The man's sentence was cut off abruptly, and after that, he could only hear the man's vague moaning.

Scowling, he hung up immediately and tossed his phone carelessly across the room. There was no way he was going to listen to someone else fuck Ulquiorra.

"Dammit!" Grimmjow spat, rising from the bed and kicking its post in his rage.

* * *

The next morning, the mad he had met last night had left his house and Ulquiorra had woken up alone.

Not like he minded at all. He preferred the solitude.

As he sat upright in his bed and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something.

Oh, right! His phone!

He hopped from the bed, ignoring the ache in his backside as he made a beeline for his phone, sitting down a few feet away from his bed.

Unlocking the screen, he went to check if his phone was still on the conversation from last night. Luckily, it had been been cut off with no less than four minutes for the record. Grimmjow probably hung up soon after his phone was tossed across the room.

Sighing, he dialed the other man's number. He should apologize, right?

But he did not get the chance to, for Grimmjow did not answer his call. That was unusual... The man always answered. It was still a little early in the day, perhaps he was still asleep?

Lost in his thoughts, he was flustered by the deep that indicated for him to leave the man a message. "Uhm, hello, Grimmjow. I apologize for last night, but I am available tonight. Call me back. Bye."

After that, he set his phone down gingerly onto his bed and left to go take a shower.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Grimmjow found that he had missed a call from Ulquiorra, and that he man had left him a voicemail. He sounded a little embarrassed, maybe he felt bad for last night?

Shaking his head, he dialed the man's number, who picked up within the first two rings.

"Hello, Grimmjow."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry for last night... He was rude to you, it was undeserved."

"Nah, it's fine. Your little fuck buddy just wanted to show off." He sneered a little, unable to help himself.

The line was silent at first, then the other man said," His actions were about as unnecessary as your comment just now."

"Ah, right. Sorry." Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "Anyway, you said that you were free tonight, right?"

"I am, yes."

"Come over at 8:00. Apologize to me then."

"...Alright."

"'Kay, bye."

"Goodbye."

With a smirk, Grimmjow hung up and headed right to the shower.

* * *

8:00 on the dot, and Ulquiorra was standing outside of Grimmjow's door. He lightly on the wood, and no less than half a minute later, it swung open, revealing his partner for the night.

"Hey." Grimmjow grinned at him and stepped aside to offer him passage into his house.

"Good evening." Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgement, stepping past him and into the living room, where he leaned casually against the couch.

The other man was not far behind, for the moment he rose his head to look back at him, Grimmjow was across from him, stepping into his personal space and putting a hand on each side of him, trapping him there.

"Care to apologize to me now?"

Ulquiorra stayed still for a split moment, then his hands cupped the other man's face, urging him down so that he could place his lips upon the other's. The contact was chaste, closed mouth, simply a sweet gesture.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he pulled away.

"Apology accepted." Grimmjow smirked, diving down to capture his lips again. This time, it was much more heated, their tongues clashed and twisted, fighting feverishly against one another.

He felt the other man's hands slide down his body before grasping at his rear and lifting him upwards. His own hands grabbed at his broad shoulders as his legs wrapped around his waist.

Their lips never broke apart, even when Grimmjow picked him up and carried him precariously to the couch, where he laid him down and leaned over him.

Alas, air was needed, and he broke away, a wet smack from their lips sounding in the silence of the room. As he panted to catch his breath, the azure-haired man simply stared down at him, his blue eyes serious as he'd ever seen before.

"What?" Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"...Dammit." Grimmjow scowled, turning his head away. He sighed and sat up, straddling his waist still, so Ulquiorra had no other choice but to remain down.

"What is it?" He repeated, mildly annoyed that their contact had been suspended. He propped himself up by the elbows and tried to catch the man's eye.

"I... Wasn't going to say anything to you, but after last night, and looking at you now, I..." He trailed off, scowl deepening in frustration.

This time, Ulquiorra remained silent, simply staring at the other man as he waited for him to continue.

Finally, Grimmjow turned to look him in the eyes. "It's been about half a year since you slept with someone other than me. So why did you last night?"

Incredulously, Ulquiorra asked in return, "That's what you're distracted about?"

"Are you going to answer me?" The man retorted.

"I just... Did not feel the need to."

"It is because you already had me?"

A little annoyed now, Ulquiorra sighed. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"What am I to you?"

The question was so blunt and unexpected that he almost recoiled entirely from the other man.

Instead if continuing to question Grimmjow, he did not pry his reasoning this time. For this had happened plenty of times in these types of relationships for him. No matter how many partners he had, how unattached they were, he often had to break it off because his partner had fallen for him in the end.

Really, was it so hard to remain stoic in a relationship?

"Because, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow spoke again, awakening him from his daze, "You give me meaning... A purpose to exist."

...

Ulquiorra did not respond immediately. He almost did not know how. He had never received that sort of confession before; it was single-handedly the most serious he had ever gotten. He truly wasn't one for breaking hearts...

"You simply feed my need for a desirable companion."

"So... You're attracted to me, then?"

What...?

"Do not go twisting my words around, trash. I find it impossible for a neanderthal such as yourself to understand the complexity of-"

He was cut off by the other man's lips placing themselves firmly over his own for a split moment.

Ulquiorra sighed, wriggling out from under the man and sitting upright. "I apologize sincerely, Grimmjow. I'm afraid that I'll have to stop seeing you."

"Why? Because I confessed to you?" The other man chuckled. "You don't have to return my feelings. I'm alright with that."

He shook his head. "I told you from the beginning _not_ to acquire feelings for me. I cannot return them, for that I am sorry. What I can do for you, however, is leave you. Then, you'll have the opportunity to meet someone who can hold onto those feelings and return them properly."

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before sighing and reaching for him to drag him into a firm embrace. "Who knew you were actually a really nice guy?"

Ulquiorra remained motionless, unwilling to react.

"But I've had this unrequited love for you for over a year now. Let's see how much longer I can keep it up, yeah? Who knows, maybe you'll eventually feel something for me too."

This time, he pulled away, staring incredulously at Grimmjow. "Are you a fool, perhaps?"

The azure-haired man simply grinned widely at him in return.

And as their days together progressed, Ulquiorra concluded that yes, that man was a fool.

But he wasn't alone, for he decided that he, as well, was a fool for the emotions that swelled in his heart. 

* * *

Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. c:


End file.
